nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drimogemon
Drimogemon is a minor villain in Digimon Adventures 01, 02, Digimon Data Squad, and the manga version of Digimon Xros Wars. AppearanceDrimogemon is a Champion Level Digimon that resembles a giant mole with purple and white fur, a drill for its nose, and also mini drills for its claws.Digimon Adventures 01While the DigiDestined were looking for the Tags, they were attacked by a Drimogemon with a black gear on his back. It took the power of Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon to destroy the Black Gear. Before he drilled away he told the DigiDestined where the Tags were.Added by VictoryGreymon FXDigimon Adventures 02EditWhile the Digimon Emperor was ruling the Digital World, a Drimogemon was under the control of the Dark Ring. He and Digmon fiought each other until Digmon used his Gold Rush and destroyed the Dark Ring.Digimon Data SquadEditDrimogemon first appeared from a Digi-Gate, and helped two robbers escaped from prison and help rob money with them. When the DATS team arrived on the scene, Drimogemon and the robbers attempted to escape, but Marcus and Agumon held them back by stopping them in their vehicle. Then suddenly Drimogemon grew bigger and destroyed the robber's vehicle. After the robbers were out of the way, Drimogemon fought with Agumon and Gaomon, but then made a tunnel to escape. When Thomas and Gaogamon caught Drimogemon in the act, Gaogamon attacked him, but ran away, only to be punched out of the tunnel by Marcus, allowing Agumon to Digivolve to GeoGreymon to finish him off, but Gaogamon got in the way and cancelled the attacks, allowing Drimogemon to escape to the Digital World.Later on, Thomas sneaked into the DATS headquarters and activated the Digital Dive to go to the Digital World to fight Drimogemon once again. Marcus and Agumon also went to the Digital World to join the fight too. Drimogemon then spotted Agumon and Marcus and trapped them into a maze. When Thomas and Marcus made up, they were finding a way out of the maze, they saw Drimogemon and Marcus hatched a plan to get on Drimogemon's back and control him by grabbing on to his fur. Then suddenly Marcus and the others got free from the underground path and led them to a crystal stadium, where Drimogemon can't escape underground. When the DATS begin to battle him, he digivolved into Digmon to fight back. Then Marcus and Thomas had a plan for GeoGreymon and Gaogamon to combine their attacks, reverting Drimogemon as Digmon back into a Digi-egg. Digimon Xros Wars (Manga)EditDrimogemon were minions of MachLeomon. MachLeomon absorbed the Drimogemon to become Mush-Upped MachLeomon. After MachLeomon's died, all the data of the Drimogemon were deleted as well.AttacksEditIron Drill SpinCrusher BoneMole's ClawProfileEditBeast type Digimon with an enormous drill to his nose. While digging in the ground, he moves at high speeds, when he dives into the ground, he is not easily encountered. He is placid and has a shy nature, he occasionally steals bones in the ground that was hidden by Garurumon and uses them as weapons.TriviaEditDrimogemon can Digivolve into either Digmon or Giromon Category:Digimon Villains Category:TV Series Villains Category:Animals Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Minions Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Redeemed/Forgiven